movie_ideasfandomcom-20200214-history
The LEGO Movie 3: A Powerpuff Adventure
The LEGO Movie 6: Return To Townsville is a 2034 American-Philippine-Danish-Australian 3D computer-animated musical comedy film produced by the Warner Animation Group. It is the direct sequel to The LEGO Movie 5: Top Secret (2029). It is the first crossover film in the franchise. It is released on February 10, 2034 in 2D, 3D, RealD 3D, Dolby Cinema/Vision/Atmos/3D, and IMAX 3D by Warner Bros. Pictures and Universal Pictures, with a Minions short film entitled "Mower Minions", and followed by "Unikitty: The Movie" on November 6. It's also the first film to be produced by Boomerang (new independent film studio of Cartoon Network and Warner Bros. Pictures) after the closure of Picturehouse Films in 2015, since The LEGO Unikitty Movie (released on January 2020 before The Loud House Movie), The LEGO Avengers Movie (also released in 2020 by Marvel), and The LEGO Movie 3: A PowerPuff Adventure (released in 2023 theatrically; 2024 on Boomerang UK and Asia on April 2) were the reboots of the franchise. Synopsis After learning about how Cartoonsville, another glorious city with a castle, was created, Emmet, Wyldstyle, Batman, Robin, Batgirl, Blossom, Bubbles, Buttercup, Unikitty, Puppycorn, Hawkodile, Dr Fox, Ricky, Sweet Mayhem, Queen Watevra Wa-Nabi and the rest of the Master Builders are on a trip from Systocalypsestar to the Kingdom of Cartoonsville, after learning information about the fourth PowerPuff Girl, and the rest of the city. The PowerPuff Girls reunite with Bliss, a rightful ruler and queen of Townsville. Eventually, Emmet is looking forward to adopting the Loud kids. When a dastardly plot of an evil pig arrives, Emmet must join forces with his friends and the other Master Builders (both LEGO and not LEGO) to fight back. Songs Original Songs: Everything Is Awesome (Tween Dream Remix) - Garfunkel & Oates, Eban Schletter Welcome Back - Hailee Steinfeld Beautiful Creatures - Barbatuques, Olivia Olson, John Mulaney (The Australian version has Wengie.) Wonderful Life - Hailee Steinfeld Auditions - The Master Builders Wonderful Questions - Elizabeth Banks, Hailee Steinfeld, The LEGO Movie 6 Cast A Place Calles Cartoonsville - Alison Brie, Hailee Steinfeld, The LEGO Movie 6 Cast Songs: Cake - Wengie Wreck-It Ralph (from the movie "Wreck-It Ralph") - Henry Jackman The Loud House Theme Song - Doug Rockwell, Michelle Lewis, Chris Savino Perfection - Channing Tatum (car) Deja Vu - Wengie Hurt So Good (Veronica The Spacegirl Theme Song) - Carly Rae Jepsen Make A Wish - Pinkie Pie Feel This Moment - Pitbull, Christina Aguilera By Your Side - Jonas Blue, RAYE Dance Again - Jennifer Lopez I'm In Love With A Monster - Fifth Harmony S&M - Rihanna Everything Is Awesome - Joli On The Floor - Jennifer Lopez, Pitbull Invincible - Kirsten Arian Shake Your Tail - The Rainbooms Bouje - J. Perry, Shabba The One That Got Away - Katy Perry (Lloyd Garmadon workout flashback) Weekend Whip - The Fold HandClap - Fitz and the Tantrums L-O-V-E - Nat King Cole (Joker sings this, but almost gets killed by Luna Loud by getting shocked by the falling lights. He gets mad at her before the lights burst into flames.) Shine Like Rainbows - The Rainbooms Play It Loud - Nika Futterman (Luna sings this while concentrating on the steps, but Bob the minion shows up and messes up the papers, with Green Lantern joining him) Call Me Maybe - Carly Rae Jepsen (Leni sings this in a later scene, but breaks down crying) Let It Go - Demi Lovato The Walker - Fitz and the Tantrums Toxic - Britney Spears Better Together - Dove Cameron, Sofia Carson Catchy Song - Dillon Francis, T-Pain, That Girl Lay Lay Never Gonna Give You Up - Chris Pratt End Credits Music: Turn Me Up - Carly Rae Jepsen Finally Free - Niall Horan I See Love - Jonas Blue, Joe Jonas Vanilla Twilight - Owl City Cast Brickowski Family and Friends: Chris Pratt as Emmet Brickowski (Pratt also plays Rex Dangervest in the dream scene) Elizabeth Banks as Lucy "Wyldstyle" Brickowski Will Arnett as Bruce Wayne / Batman Michael Cera as Richard "Dick" Grayson / Robin (Cera also plays Buddy.) Rosario Dawson as Barbara Gordon / Batgirl Ralph Fiennes as Alfred Pennyworth Amanda Leighton as Blossom Brickowski Kristen Li as Bubbles Brickowski Natalie Palamides as Buttercup Brickowski Alison Brie as Princess Unikitty (also credited as "Ultrakatty" and "Disco Kitty") Kevin Hart as Prince Puppycorn (Hart also plays George Beard from Captain Underpants, and Snowball from The Secret Life of Pets.) Seth Rogen as Hawkodile (Rogen also plays Morton the Mouse from "Horton Hears a Who!", B.O.B. from Monsters VS Aliens, and Mantis from the Kung Fu Panda films, all of which were also played by Rogen.) Audrey Wasilewski as Dr. Fox Steven Wright as Richard "Rick" Will Ferrell as President Business Simon Pegg as Bad Cop / Scribble Cop (Pegg also plays Buck the weasel) Tiffany Haddish as Queen Watevra Wa-Nabi Stephanie Beatriz as Sweet Mayhem Johnny Depp as Master Frown Bobby Moynihan as Brock (Moynihan also plays Mel and Panda) Hailee Steinfeld as Penny, a female pink Spacegirl and Benny's cousin and female pink counterpart, as well as Veronica's rival John Mulaney as Peter Porker / Spider Ham (Mulaney previously portrayed the character in "Spider Man: Into The Spider Verse") Nick Offerman as Metal Beard Olivia Olson as Blisstina Francesa Francia Mariam Alicia Brickowski (In Australia and New Zealand, she is voiced by Wengie.) Charlie Day as Benny the Spaceman Systar System Characters: Ben Schwartz as Banarnar Margot Rubin as Susan Noel Fielding as Balthazar Richard Ayoade as Ice Cream Cone Marvel Superheroes: Kevin James as Tony Stark / Iron Man (James also plays Frankenstein) Patrick Warburton as Bruce Banner / Hulk James Corden as Thor (Corden also plays Biggie from Trolls, and Hi-5 from The Emoji Movie, both played by their actor himself) Russell Brand as Loki Mark Wahlberg as Steve Rogers / Captain America Nika Futterman as Natasha Romanoff / Black Widow (Futterman also plays Luna Loud from The Loud House, and provided indistinct arguing vocals.) Thomas Middleditch as Clint Barton / Hawkeye (Middleditch also plays Harold Hutchins from Captain Underpants.) Robbie Daymond as Peter Parker / Spider Man Isla Fisher as Gwen Stacy / Spider Gwen Steve Buscemi as Scott Lang / Ant Man (Buscemi also plays Wayne the werewolf from Hotel Transylvania) Jennifer Lopez as Janet Van Dyne / Wasp (Lopez also plays Shira) Benedict Cumberbatch as Dr Stephen Strange (Cumberbatch previously portrayed the character from the Marvel Cinematic Universe.) Sean Hayes as Danny Rand / Iron Fist (Hayes also plays Steven the Devil emoji) DanTDM as T'Challa / Black Panther Bill Hader as Wade Wilson / Deadpool (Hader returns as Leonard Mudbeard) Lin-Manuel Miranda as James Howlett / Wolverine Jack Black as Toni Ho / Iron Patriot (Black also plays Po from Kung Fu Panda) Alec Baldwin as James "Rhodey" Rhodes / War Machine Andy Samberg as Peter Quill / Star Lord (Samberg also plays Johnny, a character from the Hotel Transylvania films. He replaces Chris Pratt from the Marvel Cinematic Universe.) John Leguizamo as Rocket (Leguizamo also plays Sid the sloth from the Ice Age films) Vin Diesel as Groot Anna Kendrick as Gamora (Kendrick also plays Poppy from Trolls) Jake Johnson as Drax Breanna Yde as Mantis Anthony Anderson as Bucky Barnes / Winter Soldier Kristen Schaal as Wanda Maximoff / Scarlet Witch Peyton Manning as Vision Chris Renaud as Samuel Thomas "Sam" Wilson / Falcon Tom Hardy as Eddie Brock / Venom (Hardy reprises his role from the recent "Venom" film. He replaces Taron Egerton, who previously played the character in "The LEGO Avengers Movie".) Bobby Cannavale as Nick Fury Holly Gauthier-Frankel as Maria Hill LEGO Friends Characters: Rachel Crow as Olivia Kristin Chenoweth as Mia Eden Sher as Andrea Zara Larsson as Emma Demi Lovato as Stephanie Justice League: Jason Momoa as Arthur Curry / Aquaman (Ryan Reynolds as another Aquaman who has been called "Rip-off Aquaman") Nick Kroll as Shazam Channing Tatum as Clark Kent / Superman (Tatum also plays Migo, a yeti from the film Smallfoot, and Max the dog from The Secret Life of Pets.) Jonah Hill as Hal Jordan / Green Lantern Adam DeVine as Barry Allen / The Flash (DeVine also plays Julian the Mammoth) Tom Kenny as Victor Stone / Cyborg Scarlett Johansson as Diana Prince / Wonder Woman Secret Ninja Force: Dave Franco as Lloyd Garmadon (His dad calls him "La-Loyd") Michael Peña as Kai Kumail Nanjiani as Jay Abbi Jacobson as Nya Zach Woods as Zane Fred Armisen as Cole Jackie Chan as Master Wu (Chan also plays Monkey) Justin Theroux as Lord Garmadon Olivia Munn as Misako "Koko" News Cast: Teresa Gallagher as the News Lady DC Villains: Zach Galifianakis as The Joker Meghan Trainor as Dr Harleen Quinzel / Harley Quinn Max Greenfield as Lex Luthor Siri / Susan Bennett as Bat Computer Cristina Pucelli as N-Pop Girl (Pucelli also plays Luan Loud) Autobots: Peter Cullen as Optimus Prime Erik Aadahl as Bumblebee (Aadahl reprises his role from Transformers: The Last Knight.) Jeffrey Combs as Ratchet (Combs reprises his role from Transformers: Prime.) Fred Tataschiore as Ironhide (Tataschiore replaces Jess Harnell from the first three films from the live-action Transformers franchise.) Anders Holm as Jazz Joe Jonas as Sideswipe Eric Bauza as Skids Nolan North as Mudflap S. Scott Bullock as Que Blake Clark as Jolt Christopher Miller as Leadfoot Phil Lord as Roadbuster Josh Fadem as Topspin Mel Gibson as Crosshairs Jonathan Banks as Hound Doug Benson as Drift Dave Willis as Hot Rod Systocalypsestar Citizens: Chris McKay as Larry The Barista Alan Tudyk as Sherry Scratchen-Post H. Michael Croner as an angry driver Austin Mahone as Surfer Dave Jim Parsons as Fuschia Ninja Joe Jonas as NRG Ice Ninja Carlos PenaVega as Fire Ninja Characters from Other Movies and TV Shows: Ray Romano, Denis Leary, Queen Latifah, Seann William Scott, Josh Peck, Keke Palmer, Wanda Sykes, and Chris Wedge reprise their Ice Age roles as Manny, Diego, Ellie, Crash, Eddie, Peaches, Granny, and Scrat. Adam Slander, Selena Gomez, Gennedy Tartakovsky, and David Spade reprise their Hotel Transylvania roles as Dracula, Mavis, Blobby and Griffin respectively. T.J. Miller, Anna Faris, and Patrick Stewart reprise their Emoji Movie roles as Gene, Jailbreak, and Poop. Tex Hammond, Catherine Taber, Liliana Mumy, Jessica DiCicco, Grey Griffin, and Lara Jill Miller reprise their Loud House roles as Lincoln, Lori, Leni, Lynn, Lucy, Lana, Lola, Lisa, and Lily Loud. Tara Strong, Andrea Libman, Ashleigh Ball, Tabitha St Germain, and Cathy Weseluck reprise their My Little Pony roles as Twilight Sparkle, Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash, Applejack, Rarity, and Spike. Justin Timberlake reprises his Trolls role as Branch, with Gwen Stefani, Ron Funches, Kunal Nayyar, Aino Jawo, and Caroline Hjelt reprising their roles as DJ Suki, Cooper, Guy Diamond, Satin, and Chenille as well. (Walt Dhorn plays Cloud Guy, the cloud who often makes fun of Branch, Tom Kenny plays Smidge.) Mike Myers, Eddie Murphy, Cameron Diaz, and Antonio Banderas reprise their Shrek roles as Shrek, Donkey, Fiona, and Puss. Tom McGrath, Chris Miller, Christopher Knights, and Conrad Vernon reprise their Madagascar roles as Skipper, Kowalski, Rico, and Private, with Danny Jacobs and Andy Richter playing King Julien and Mort, and Ben Stiller, Chris Rock, David Schwimmer, and Jada Pinkett Smith as Alex, Marty, Melman, and Gloria. Zendaya, Gina Rodriguez, and Ely Henry reprise their Smallfoot roles as Meechee, Kolka, and Fleem. Jason Sudeikis, Josh Gad, Danny McBride, Maya Rudolph, Kate McKinnon, and Peter Dinklage reprise their roles from The Angry Birds Movie as Red, Chuck, Bomb, Matilda, Stella, and Mighty Eagle, with Christopher Miller as Billy The Sign. Jeremy Shada as Finn The Human John DiMaggio as Jake The Dog Niki Yang as Beemo Olivia Olson as Marceline Angelina Jolie, David Cross, Lucy Liu, and Dustin Hoffman reprise their Kung Fu Panda roles as Tigress, Crane, Viper, and Master Shifu. Characters from other Movies (continues): Pierre Coffin as The Minions, as he played one purple minion. Anne Hathaway, Jesse Eisenberg, will.i.am, and Jamie Foxx reprise their Rio roles as Jewel, Blu, Pedro, and Nico. Tracy Morgan plays Louis the dog. Nicholas Cantu as Gumball Andre Robinson as Darwin Jessica DiCicco as Anais Teresa Gallagher as Nicole Dan Russell as Richard Watterson Eric Edelstein as Grizz Roger Craig Smith as Ice Bear Kre-O Figures: John C. Reilly as Optimus Prime Kreon Edward Norton as Bumblebee Kreon Rob Paulsen as Bluestreak Kreon Bad Piggies: James Franco as Ross Brian Stack as Pig 1 Si Robertson as Pig 2 Chris Hardwick as Pig 3 McDonald's Characters: Steve Carell as Ronald McDonald LeBron James as Grimace Eric Bauza as Hamburglar Charli XCX as Birdie Patton Oswalt as Happy Star Wars Characters: Anthony Daniels and Billy Dee Williams reprise their Star Wars roles of C-3PO and Lando Calrissian, respectively, with Keith Ferguson again voicing Han Solo, and Dee Bradley Baker as R2-D2 and BB-8, along with A.J Locascio as Anakin Skywalker. Oh My Disney Characters: Scott Adsit as Baymax Dwayne Johnson as Maui All of the Disney Princesses appear, including: Jennifer Hale as Cinderella, Kate Higgins as Aurora, Jodi Benson as Ariel, Paige O'Hara as Belle, Linda Larkin as Jasmine, Irene Bedard as Pocahontas, Ming-Na Wen as Mulan, Anika Noni Rose as Tiana, Mandy Moore as Rapunzel, and Kelly Macdonald as Merida, all of whom reprise their roles from previous films and other media. Also returning from other films are Kristen Bell as Anna, Idina Menzel as Elsa, and Auliʻi Cravalho as Moana, while Cameron Diaz will voice Snow White. Eric Stonestreet and Jenny Slate as Duke and Gidget, with Kristen Wiig playing Chloe the cat. Common as the Stonekeeper Shannon Chan-Kent as Coin Toss LEGO Brick Doug Rockwell as a LEGO caricature of himself Michelle Lewis as a LEGO caricature of herself Ed Helms as Captain Underpants Brian Stepanek as: 1. Joker's singing voice 2. Indistinct Arguing Vocals 3. A Systocalypsestar Citizen 4. A Cartoonsville Party Member 5. Panda Minifigure Mindy Kaling as Veronica the Spacegirl, a female purple Classic 1980s Space Girl who is a Penny's rival and has her own side of the kingdom, along with her friends Liliana Mumy and Jessica DiCicco as Bella, Laurie, Tabitha, Jane, Katie, and Annie, six female counterparts of 1980s Classic Spaceman minifigures who are best friends with Veronica (The duo also play the Duplo aliens, and auditioning Plantimals. Mumy also did the indistinct arguing vocals.) Riki Lindhome and Kate Micucci as Helda, Holly, Kate, Anne, Hanna, and Darla, six female counterparts of 1980s Classic Spaceman minifigures who are best friends with Penny. Kate shares the name of her voice actress. (Kate Micucci as the Dr. Fox of the Unikitty show) Dom Irrera as Mike, a LEGO Duplo "Capoiera" performer Sarah Silverman as Feebee Talking Tom and Friends Characters in three scenes including one referencing to Flappy Tom from the My Talking Tom app: Colin Hanks as Talking Tom James Adomian as Talking Ben Lisa Schwartz as Talking Angela Tom Kenny as Talking Hank Maria Bamford as Talking Ginger Mametchi, Memetchi, Kuchipatchi, Flowerchi, and Kuromametchi from the Tamagotchi franchise appear in three scenes including a traffic jam, but have no dialogue. There are LEGO caricatures of Kevin Sullivan, Miguel Puga, and Karla Sakas Shropshire, but have no dialogue. There's a LEGO caricature of Judith Barsi (1978-1988) referencing to her character Ducky from The Land Before Time with "Nope nope nope!" as her archival recording, when Puppycorn is stating that he used to meet an orphan girl, ending with "Ask Judith Barsi!". This was a nod to the 1989 film All Dogs Go To Heaven. Real World: Jadon Sand as Finn Brooklyn Prince as Bianca Will Ferrell as The Man Upstairs Katy Perry as Finn and Bianca's Mother Release It is released in the US and Philippines on February 10, 2034. Five days after its release, Warner Bros. made a short composed of fifteen episodes based on The LEGO Movie called "Wa'Nabi's Teas" made in the animation of the Unikitty show. It was released by Warner Bros Home Entertainment, Warner Home Video, and Universal Studios Home Entertainment on Blu-Ray, Blu-Ray 4K, Blu-Ray 3D, Digital HD, Netflix, Hulu, iFlix, Amazon Prime, iTunes, Google Play, Sony Crackle, and DVD on June 2, 2034. It featured three mini-movies such as "The Secret Life Of Unikitty", "Really Loud Music" (from Season 3), and "Loud Is The New Sparkle" (a crossover between UniKitty! and The Loud House). It also features a lyric video of Carly Rae Jepsen's "Turn Me Up" and a music video of Owl City's "Vanilla Twilight". 20th Anniversary Video The video is a tribute to LEGO Movie main films and spin-offs. "Test Drive" by John Powell is used for promotional material. This anniversary began with "Unikitty: The Movie". Unikitty: The Movie The film featured an video with Dr. Fox talking about the next LEGO Movie as a mid-credits scene. Here's what she said: "Hi, guys! It's Dr. Fox, and I'm here to tell you about our new feature film: Unikitty: The Movie! It's filled with wonder and magic, and is connected to the LEGO Universe. The movie producers are still thinking of its plot, but I hope you guys consider this the best hand drawn movie ever! See you this November!" When the scene ends, the credits continue to roll as "Finally Free" plays. The film starred Tara Strong, Grey Griffin, Kate Micucci, Roger Craig Smith, Eric Bauza, and H. Michael Croner reprising their roles from the show, with Ryan Reynolds and Seth Rogen joining the cast. The score was composed by Jared Faber, who previously composed the score on Teen Titans Go! To The Movies. Edgar Wright (previously a director of Baby Driver) directed the film. Category:Movies